Heated
by Jade Eyed
Summary: GaaSaku - "You know what, Gaara?" "What?" "You can go screw yourself because you have officially become a royal pain in my ass." Lemony one shot! Read and Review!


Hi everyone! I am SO. SORRY. for not uploading anything for like... I don't know, a year? I've been really busy with school and I couldn't find the inspiration to write anything... D:

So, to make it up to you all, I tried writing my very first lemon. This took me AGESSSSS. And then when I was finally able to finish it, it stayed unread in my files for like, a month. Lemons really kill a writer, you know that, right? But WHO CARES! As long as my readers are happy, then I'm happy (:

A little side note, I'm currently working on a new story. However, I don't plan on publishing it until it's near completion since I tend to get sidetracked and lose interest. It's a GaaSaku fic and I hope you all will be patient with me and wait until the first chapter is published ^^.

Oh, sorry about the title of this one shot... I didn't really see a focus point in this so I ended up just calling it this.

Enjooooyyyyy!

* * *

**Heated**

"You know what, Gaara?" said Sakura in an annoyed tone. She was more pissed off that she had ever been and you could see it in her eyes.

"What?" answered Gaara as he glared daggers into her eyes in which she returned tenfold.

"You can go screw yourself because you have officially become a royal pain in my ass." She yelled and began to walk away from him, towards the open door.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the door slammed shut before she could go through it and she was shoved between a wall and her very persistent fiancé. She didn't dare break eye contact with him, knowing how sneaky he could be.

Gaara slowly moved towards her ear and whispered in a deep voice, "I'm not sure if I would like screwing myself but I can make you feel a real pain in your ass if you want."

Sakura shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her ear but kept a determined look in her expression. Gaara began to nip and lick her lobe, taking her sudden gasp as a good thing and continued on with his movements. He began to slowly kiss down from her jaw to her neck, leaving small bite marks every now and then. He moved away from her neck to look at her face and frowned as he noticed her expression was completely unfazed. He crashed his lips on hers, trying to get a reaction of any sort.

When he saw a flash of lust appear in her eyes, he smirked into the kiss and licked her lips, asking for entrance. When she didn't budge he nipped on her lip causing her to gasp again. He took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore it. He was expecting her to give in and start kissing him back but when she still didn't respond to him, he pulled back and let her go.

"I'm not going to force myself on you if that's what you're thinking," he reassured and started to walk away, "I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

As if on instinct, Sakura pulled Gaara back and crashed his lips on hers. Gaara's eyes went wide but slowly closed as he pulled her up against him while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth yet again and this time Sakura kissed back. As their little tongue-wrestling match continued, Gaara's hands began to move down her body until he ended up grabbing her ass. With their tongues still occupied, Gaara lifted Sakura up from against the wall and brought her towards his office desk. He commanded his sand to move and in a split second, everything was taken off of his desk so that he could lay her on top of it.

Sakura began to undo his buckles in order to remove Gaara's shirt. Once his shirt was removed, she was about to go for his pants when Gaara grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Little hasty, aren't we?" he smirked and used his sand to hold her wrists so he had both of his hands free. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tore it off of her, "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one," he said when he noticed her irritated expression. He unclipped her bra and threw it across the room.

He attacked her mouth again and worked his way down her neck, to her breasts. He circled one of the nipples with his tongue and latched his mouth on it. He gave little nips before he went to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Sakura moaned softly and attempted to free her hands from his sand, but with no such luck.

Gaara felt her struggles under his sand and smirked, going lower and swirling his tongue around her bellybutton. Just when Sakura thought he was going to go lower, he moved up to kiss her mouth again. Her wrists were released and she immediately went for his pants. When she had loosened them, she felt him begin to shake them off while their tongues were still battling it out.

As soon as Gaara had successfully shaken his pants off, he removed Sakura's skirt in less than a second and rubbed his obvious erection against her panties and slowly slipped them off.

Sakura shivered at the feel of him grinding against her but snapped out of her daze and yanked his boxers off.

Now that they were completely nude, hands began roaming and moans were heard more frequently. Gaara kept Sakura's mouth occupied with his own as he slowly trailed his hand downwards until he got to the spot he was looking for. Sakura gasped as she felt Gaara rubbing her clit and soon enough, she felt one finger being entered.

Gaara began pumping his finger in and out watching her reaction. He saw that her reaction wasn't good enough and so he entered a second finger and began to do a scissors motion inside of her. She reacted much more but he still thought it wasn't enough and added a third finger. He would've added a fourth if he didn't know that that was most likely stretching it too far so he began pumping up and down, exploring her and searching for her g-spot.

Once she arched her back and gasped, Gaara knew he found what he was looking for and kissed her even harder and he began pumping his fingers towards that area even faster. The more he hit that spot, the louder she groaned into his mouth and moved against his fingers. Until finally, he felt her walls close in on his fingers as she let out a deafening scream. He felt her juices spurt out of her and he pulled his fingers out and licked them right in front of her.

Sakura was too exhausted to react and attempted to go to sleep but Gaara wouldn't have it. He left her to go behind his desk and retrieved a condom from his bottom drawer. After he put it on, he went back to her and kissed her furiously, startling her from her newfound slumber.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he said into her mouth and they began to have another tongue wresting match soon after.

Sakura gasped when she felt Gaara's hard erection against her and began to move against it on instinct.

Gaara groaned at the feel of her rubbing against his member and gasped when she felt her fingertips graze over his head. Sakura grabbed his erection and began rubbing up and down giving the occasional squeeze and tug. He roared at the feeling of his twitching member becoming harder than usual. Sakura let go of him and he immediately positioned himself over her.

He slowly let his tip enter her and immediately noticed the tears forming in her eyes as her grip on him became harder. Virgin. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered comforting things to her and slowly went deeper. He stopped when she started sobbing and waited for her approval to continue.

After a few minutes, Sakura began to experiment and swirled her hips. Gaara took that as a sign of approval and pulled out before he slammed himself all the way back in. Sakura gasped at the amazing feeling it brought and arched her back. Gaara continued the pace for a little while until he couldn't handle it anymore and went faster. Sakura began to scream in ecstasy as she felt him slamming inside of her.

Gaara stopped pumping and positioned one of Sakura's legs over his shoulder before he started pumping in and out of her again, reaching deeper than before. The feeling was amazing for both of them as they groaned like animals however Gaara decided to put her other leg over his shoulder, which caused him to reach even deeper inside of her and hitting her g-spot. He smirked as he heard her scream louder than he had ever heard anyone scream. Her screams of pleasure made he go faster and harder. He was going so much faster that the desk underneath them was moving with every thrust.

Sakura could feel a coiling in her stomach and knew something amazing was going to happen. And she was right. After a few more thrusts, Sakura screamed Gaara's name louder than she thought possible. Gaara felt her walls closing in on him and he groaned as he released into the condom.

Once he was done, he stayed inside of her for a bit longer before pulling out and transporting them to their bedroom. He placed the sleeping Sakura in their bed and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He got into his side of the bed and pulled Sakura's naked body against his and kissed her forehead before he too fell asleep.

* * *

So there you have it! (:

I didn't really want to have that whole cliche ending with the 'I love you' 'I love you too' mushy stuff so I just made them sleep. :P.

I hope you enjoyed and just reminding you that I have not died and yes, I am working on something right now that I think you'll all enjoy (:

It encourages me to see you all review so, please review! :D

-Jade Eyed-


End file.
